Institutionalized
by Yumichan31197
Summary: Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my parents are dead, and I'm a self harming type, a little antisocial at times, I have an abusive and hateful adopted father, and I have a bit of an anxiety disorder. I hope we can be friends
1. Chapter 1

So… a new fic, its au and I might do some yaoi…but probably not.

Chapter one: Admittance.

"Why!" He screamed out. "N…no I don't wanna go! Please mom, dad, please I don't need to go. The doctor said I was better right?" He pleaded it was close to midnight, the rain pelting the windows, no one dared to make a move only the servants touched him. "Please I'm better…just look at my arms, even the doctor will tell you!" His blond hair fell in disarray around his face, his blue eyes frantically scanning the room.

"Shut up boy!" his father bellowed a loud slapping noise was herd earning a small whimper as the crimson liquid fell from his pale lips. The look in his fathers face said it all; there was no getting out of this. "I SPENT ELEVEN YEARS OF MY LIFE, MY MONEY ON YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE STUCK IN THAT ORPHANAGE! Understand this, you will go, you are a disgrace to this family! If it weren't for the fact that it's illegal I would have you killed! You are worthless, you're failing school, you get in fights, and you did drugs! Know your place."

"Yes father." He said looking defeated, his mother just stood in the corner, his younger brother just stood there scared but still almost laughing it seemed. In all fairness they weren't exactly related, not by blood anyways, he was six years younger than Naruto.

"I'm sorry honey." His mom said in the waiting room at the state mental institution. She wasn't, or rather looked like she could really be his mom, her blond hair was long and wavy, and her eyes deep cobalt "Its…just it's only for a little while, just to be sure you're really ok."

"How'd you find out?"

"Your bother Yukimaru saw you cutting yourself in the upstairs bathroom… you're really good at using make-up huh? I didn't even see the scars or anything." She said trying to change the subject to something a little more comfortable but failed miserably.

"So, you must be Naruto Uzumaki? Tsunade will see you now." Said a fairly tall nurse with short black hair and black eyes, when Naruto entered the room he saw what he assumed was Tsunade, she had short pink hair and green eyes.

"Oh hi!" She cheered "Thank you Shizune, I was just going to get them, I'm Sakura Tsunade will be in soon." And soon she was a woman in what looked like her mid twenties entered the room, she had blond hair brown eyes and a diamond shape mark in her forehead, she had large ummm well you get the idea.

"My name is Tsunade, I am the head doctor if you will, please take a seat." She said as a man with a scar on his nose entered the room. "Ah Iruka please take Naruto and his things to his room."

"Iruka? I though you worked at the orphanage?" Naruto said sounding astonished to see his long lost father figure.

"Naruto? My, my how the years have flown you're what 16 now? Wow you've gotten tall." He said smiling

"I was 5 the last time you saw me, but why are you working here?" Naruto said walking out with him.

"Well I needed a better job, with better pay, so I talked with a guy I know who works here, his name is Kakashi, and I got a job." He said taking Naruto to the elevator. "Most of the patients your age are on the third floor. It'll be some what like camp."

"Yeah except everyone's high on medications and the cabins are white."

"Well only a few patients will be, the rest are manageable." Iruka led Naruto to room 336 down the end of a long hallway. "You're lucky there aren't too many people down this hallway so you shouldn't be bothered too much."

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto said stepping into his room setting his bag on the bed and plopping down. "Well at least the beds are comfy" he just laid there for a while not really moving. 'I wonder what type of people I'll meet?' he thought putting his stuff away in the in wall dresser. His room wasn't all that bad, it was fairly large big enough for two people anyway he had a single bed, a table and chair, and a bathroom. All in all it was nice. The window had a nice view to what he presumed to be the court yard; he could see the other side of the brick building. The building itself wrapped around like a square, the only thing that broke it was a small opening at the bottom floor, but it was fenced of.

"Well! Best start exploring!" he exclaimed after changing into the hospital outfit. He decided the best place to go was the rec room. That was a mistake. He saw what looked to be a boy thinking his a dog, some orange haired guy trying to calm some red haired girl down after some black hair boy who was whiter than the walls must of said something to her, and some red hared with no eyebrows and a tattoo over his eyes at a table trying to start a fire, the only normal acting one was a guy that his black hair stuck up like a ducks butt, listening to his IPod with two guys with white hair, obviously staff, were talking with him.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, bad idea. Now all eyes were on him including the pyro. "Every one please take a seat and introduce your selves, and please tell him your illness."

'Great' Naruto thought.

They all went down in a row, Dog boy was Kiba, he had lycanthropy, orange hair Juggo he was bipolar, red haired female was Karin who was MPD, black haired white boy was Sai manic depressive, red haired pyro Gaara he had Insomnia and was a criminal pyro type person, and last was Sasuke, he was a list of things, bipolar, Catoptrophobic, Enissophobic, slightly cationic, antisocial, and Schizophrenic.

"Now Naruto your turn." Iruka said in a strangely happy voice.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my parents are dead, and I'm a self harming type, a little antisocial at times, I have an abusive and hateful adopted father, and I have a bit of an anxiety disorder. I hope we can be friends!" he said smiling and giving off that warm Naruto like felling.

Yeah mainly done to pass the time…review or the evil monkey will throw poo at you!


	2. Looking Glass

Chapter two: Looking Glass.

I don't own any chars save for Sasuke voice/other side.

'It's been a pretty quiet first week' Naruto thought looking out at the rain. 'Though something is bound to go wrong like always.' He remembered when his father first hit him. He was seven at the time, and it was just after he dropped an irreplaceable plate that was passed down through out the family. He remembered his father yelling at him, his mother was at the hospital she'd just had Yukimaru. It was when he had also started cutting himself.

"Hey blondie!" Gaara called out walking over with Sasuke and Kiba, Sasuke was still listening to his IPod.

'Does he always do that?' Naruto thought "Yeah what do you want." He said

"Him, do you know anyone be the name Kitsune, or Kyuubi?" Naruto froze, Kitsune was the name he went be when he did underground fighting, he earned the title or name Kyuubi after beating nine guys with a small pocket knife and getting three scars on each cheek. It really did make him look like a fox.

"Uh, no why?" He said

"Hmph, because I fought against and lost to you." Gaara said. Naruto knew that there was no decking this one. "I was Shukaku, from Suna high. You sure thought me a lot about not getting over confident and always fighting with a weapon in arms reach. You messed me up bad dude."

"Oh I…I uh don't want any trouble ok?" Naruto stammered

"Listen I don't hold any grudge against you so call down. We just decided you needed some friends. Relax." Gaara said motioning to the two standing next to him.

"O…oh, how'd you know it was me?" he said as the three sat down next to him.

"Wow Kiba you were right he is dumb."

"Told you, I mean I should know Sasuke and I was in the same school, right Dobe?" Kiba said

"I remember you! You were friends with Shino and Hinata right? And Sasuke-teme and I would always get in fights." Naruto said thinking back to the good old days. "I wondered what happened to you two."

"Well now you know. Man those were fun days at Konoha high, weren't you and Sasuke on the football and baseball teams, along with soccer?"

"Yeah, we were in competitions against each other too, anything to best the other. So how come you three ended up in here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I just sort of freaked out, and started to act like a dog." Kiba said

"Me, I burnt down Suna high and a store." Gaara said smiling Sasuke just sat there silent, well except for his music that was so loud you could completely understand what they were singing, it sounded like Disturbed. One of the staff members walked over his was fairly tall, silver slicked back hair, obviously dyed, he had a weird necklace, it looked like a rosary but with a circle and triangle in it.

"Hey Sasuke." The guy said tapping him on the shoulder, Sasuke responded by taking out his earphones.

"Hn, what Hidan-Niisan, why isn't Kakashi-Oyaji here." He said

"Doing some work and stop fucking calling me your brother or Kakashi your dad, anyway do you want your meds also it's time to pray." Ha said walking away closely followed by Sasuke.

"Jeez what's with that guy, and Sasuke's religious?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well, Hidan is like a brother to Sasuke since his is serving time in prison, and Kakashi is like his dad. Yeah and how did you not know Sasuke was religious? He worships the same god as Hidan, Lord Jashin or something like that. That was what the rosary was about." Gaara explained

"Why is his brother in jail?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask us, all we know is it has something to do with him being an Orphan, and why he is Schizophrenic, unless he takes his meds." Kiba said

"O…oh." Naruto said. A few hours later Naruto was walking around the building till he herd someone singing.

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

'Was that I kissed a boy?' he thought turning the corner and finding Sasuke. 'Wow he has a damn good voice. But why that song?'

No you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game  
You're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you  
And I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude  
And that's just not you

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said catching Naruto off guard.

"Uh, h…hey Sasuke-teme."

"Why are you stuttering? Hmmm and your not going to ask? That's a surprise."

"About what?"

"Why I'm in here."

"Oh, well why are you?"

"Hmmm, well my brother killed my mom and dad, he pleaded criminally insane, and he wasn't lying, apparently being Schizophrenic runs in the family. Still not going to ask?"

"Uh, why were you singing?"

"I can't listen to stuff like Disturbed, Senses fail, and Hollywood Undead all the time can I?"

"Yeah, but I like stuff that's heavy, and emo, um I just remembered a rumor that went around school."

"What?"

"That the reason you didn't date anyone was because you were gay. Is it true?"

"Hmmm, let's see." He said backing Naruto into a wall. "What do you think?" he breathed on his neck, his eyes looking up at him.

"Sa...suke, what are you doing?" Naruto said blushing "I'm…not gay." He said trying to squirm away.

"Really? I remember a rumor about you too, that you loved yaoi or shonen-ai manga, even twincest. Just like a little shojo." Sasuke said smiling sickly into Naruto's collar bone kissing it through the fabric.

"Sasuke, st...stop it."

"Well answer me then?"

"F…fine ok I like yaoi, now get off me."

"Never." Sasuke said kissing him. Letting his tongue slid over Naruto's boyishly chapped lips, his arm draping a crossed his waist the other pulling Naruto's head closer. Naruto couldn't help himself he just let it happen; he couldn't tear away something that felt so good. Until he herd laughter.

Yeah cliff hanger! Well at least some what


	3. Kenophobia

Chapter three: Kenophobia

Happy (Super late) Thanksgiving!

I don't own any chars, only plot and Sasuke's _other_ side.

"Ok Sasuke, knock it off." Kakashi said walking around the corner with a laughing Hidan.

"Yeah, you little…" Hidan could barely keep a straight face.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sasuke said looking annoyed. Naruto could've sworn he saw red in Sasuke's eyes.

"Look it doesn't matter, tsunade needs you in therapy now, and by the looks of it Naruto needs to go too." Kakashi said dragging Sasuke away like a little child.

"Look Gaara I'm serious! He tried to rape me!" Naruto said a few hours after his little ordeal during lunch.

"Naruto…this is Sasuke were talking about, you know you arch rival the one all the girls want. I highly doubt he was trying to rape you, maybe he was just messing with you." Kiba said attempting to shut the babbling mess of blond up.

"He has a point. I've never know Sasuke to be like _that_." Gaara said.

"Yeah well you never know, he could be!"

"Sure he could be, and you know what I'm the turkey dinner to night." Kiba said

"Yeah and I'm Santa Clause." Gaara replied snickering.

"Well then I'll skip the turkey since Kiba, you taste awful the since last time we fought, and Santa am I on the naughty or nice list?"

"Easy, naughty." Hidan said walking toward Naruto with the devil crow himself.

"Oh my god! The Rapist is back, run Kiba!" Gaara yelled running out of the room followed closely be a laughing dog boy.

"Hey, Naruto can I talk to you…alone?" Sasuke asked looking kind of nervous at him and the two idiots who just ran off.

"Uh, sure?" Naruto questioned walking with him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before." He said when they were far enough away from everyone else.

"About what?" Naruto said playing dumb

"A…about attack…kissing you, some times my meds don't always work so the _other _half will come out if I let my emotions go a little crazy."

"Um, why did they go crazy?"

"Look…I just don't like rain ok? And I'm also sorry if I said anything too you."

"It's fine Sasuke, but… can you answer me a question since you're normal now?"

"Only if I get to ask you one too."

"Fine, but you go first."

"Ok, why didn't you ever date anyone at our school? You definitely had the options."

"Well, I just didn't like any of them; the only one I like was you…" He said blushing another thing on Naruto's asylum WTF list, so far there was swearing priests Iruka, friends from school, and a gay Uchiha…great. "My question is why didn't you pull away?"

"Uh, well I was backed into a corner…no that's not why I guess I…I don't know."

"That isn't a good answer…what ever it doesn't matter to me." Ha breathed walking off.

"Sas…uke?"

Ok so third chapter, a lot later than I wanted it to be . but oh well, I've had school and I've been discovering new anime like Darker than black, and a few others. Also a lot shorter…


	4. update

Hey not an actual update sorry, I won't be able to update till probably February, I have some family issues going on plus my computer has been freaking out, also I got a job( has nothing to do with my family). So again sorry Merry/happy

Christmahannukwanzadan/holidays


	5. Why? I don't want a visit

Chapter four: Why? I don't want a visit

* * *

Hey it also has been brought to my attention that some of the illnesses I have used were either spelt wrong, or used wrong, so until I get a better understand of them I won't mention them.

But guess what! I'm going to be 14 in a few days

Also this chapter switches Pov from first to third

I don't own any chars, only plot.

For the next, what was it weeks or months? He couldn't keep track, every day was the same for Naruto, except today was visiting day.

"Great." Naruto muttered under his breath. "The one day I fear."

"Why's that?" Gaara said walking up with a blond woman. She was fairly tall and had a unusual hairstyle.

"Hi, shrimp." She said

"OH…it's you umm Temari right?"

"Heh, yeah."

"So why do you hate this day?"

"Dad." Naruto said bleakly.

"Oh, same problem as Sasuke."

"But I thought he was…"

"Uncle, and Step father."

"I don't think step father is the right word, more like Jackson x2."

"Why who is it?"

"Just look." Gaara said pointing to the brooding teen at the other side or the room. He obviously wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying. One had spiky long black hair, tan skin, and red-black eyes. The other was paler than the paint on the walls, long black hair, lavender eye line, and earrings.

"I don't like him at all, bye." I said walking over to Iruka.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey, so are mom and pa coming?"

"Yep!" He said smiling "In a Little bit, they wanted a room for the three of you though."

'Damnit!' I thought. "Ok, I'll be in the court yard."

**Sasuke Pov**

**

* * *

**"Hey, Madara, Orochimaru I'm gonna go out for some air. See you later." I said getting up, and following a blond out the door.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Man, I love it out here!" Naruto said flopping down on the grass. It was warm out, the grass still a little wet from the heavy rain, the air was thick but not overpowering with the smell of flowers.

"I do to." Sasuke said from beside me.

"Eh, when did you get here?"

"About three months ago." He said taking a seat next to me, his arm resting on his knee. A small smile on his face.

'Wow, he looks gorge…I mean jerkish.' I thought shaking my head "That wasn't what I ment." I said sitting up in criss cross applesauce style. 'Wow that was lame'

"I know, so anything knew?"

"Hmm, well my bastard father is coming, umm apparently I'm still a srimp, oh and it's been a weeks since our last encounter."

"Hn. I already apologized."

"Pfffft, sure…teme…no better yet, Yaoi." Sasuke gave me just the reaction I was hoping for that whole O.o face. "What's wrong _chicken-butt_."

"I dunno, _Usuratonkachi_." He said smiling as we both got to our feet…wait what's an Usuratonkachi?

"At least I don't have to insult people in another language, Teme."

"You just did it! If you really wanna know, Usuratonkachi means small hammer, and dobe means dead-last like you always were." He said putting me in a head lock, I quickly grabbed his knees as leverage an rammed him in the stomach. It was fun, just like we used to do after or even during school. He swung, I kicked, curses flying out of our mouths that world make even that priest dude impressed. I landed a perfect shot to that square jaw of his.

"Ha! Did that hurt, _bebe-kun (1)._"

"You wish." He said. Right before our punches connected there was a strong grasp on my arm.

"Boy…" A deep baritone said from behind me. "What did I _tell_ you, hm?"

* * *

So…I told you I ain't dead! Well no chappy tommorw…possibly, but if you read the update…NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK! Well yeah, This is my present for you from me turning 14

-Yumichan


	6. Oh Kami!

Chapter five: Oh Kami!

I don't own any chars, only plot.

Hahahahaha I can update now! thanks ff!

* * *

"_Boy…" A deep baritone said from behind me. "What did I tell you, hm?"_

I turned to see my father in his business suit, my mom was watching in the distance. I was screwed. There was no way to get out of this, he saw, we have bruises, and he was pissed.

"Didn't I _send _you here for _your _benefit? It seems like you would have been better off spent in some country somewhere." He said, his eyes and hand never leaving me.

"Dad I.,."

"What did you call me?"

"Sir, I was just wrestling, and things got a little out of hand."

"Isn't that what you always say? I'm sorry or it just was some friendly fight, I was holding it for a friend, that alcohol isn't mine , what do we always end up telling the doctors when you're in there for having cuts on your wrist, and whatever drug your on in your system hmm?"

"Sir…" I pleaded. 'Damn it! I don't want Sasuke to hear _any _of this.'

"Mr. Uzumaki, I presume? While I may not now the whole story I'll have to ask you to let him go." Sasuke said with that look of I'm holier than you.

"What I do with my _son _shouldn't be of any of your concern _Uchiha._ After all, your company was bought by your uncle and his assistant. After your family was murdered that is." He said a look of pure disgust on his face. Only one thing was going through my mind 'Shit, shit shit shit!' Sasuke started to walk up to him, his head barely coming up to his eyes.

"Sasuke, please don…"

"Naruto, its fine." He said grabbing my dad's wrist and pulling his hand off of me. "Words that come from _scum _don't matter to me, so are you implying that my family lineage is beneath you and yours? If my memory serves, your proud family owns three sweatshops in the Middle East, have convictions against them in women and children trafficking, and wasn't it my family and _their _law firm which bailed you and _your _sorry asses out?" He said, his words laced with venom and the unspoken, yet you didn't have to hear it his face said it all. _Touch Naruto, I dare you to, move one hair on his head and I'll file enough convictions on you to put you away for the rest of your lives. _"Oh and Mrs. Uzumaki hello and nice to meet you, tell any other family members I say hello." My father just stormed off.

"Sasuke thanks."

"No problem, any time." He said wiping his hand off his pants like he was just digging through garbage. "That bastard reminds me to much of my real father."

"Really, wait I thought you loved him?"

"Never, I was too concerned with pleasing him to worry about myself, which inevitably lead to my downfall…so to speak."

"Well…thanks again." For some reason I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I don't know why but it just felt…nice? No not nice more like comfortable, and wanted, almost required.

"Like I said don't worry about it." He said resting his chin on my shoulder. I never really until now realized how short I was compared to him; I came up to his nose. "Now can we stop hugging before _my _dad comes out here to check on me?"

"Yeah, sure…teme."

"Really? No, seriously were starting that now?"

"Mm nah too tired to."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Judging by the clouds…rain time." Sasuke said just as the first big drops came, we ran inside nearly drenched in the down pour.

"Ha, take that mother nature!" I said shaking my fist at the clouds…from the safety of inside of course.

"Oi, dobe."

"What teme?"

"Want some pocky?" he said handing me a stick.

"I thought you didn't like sweets…especially strawberry caramel."

"Pocky isn't sweet, or candy its more biscuit than anything else."

"That still doesn't explain the flavor." I said with pocky hanging out of my mouth.

"Hmmm, I don't know…well I do like caramel, and strawberry ice cream." If there was ever a prize for a WTH face, I should win.

"WHAT! Ok so long ago in middle school you said you hated sweets, in elementary though, you loved them…do you change every time you switch a school?"

"No, I always like ice cream, I mean who doesn't? It's like the greatest milk product ever."

'Yeah, so going on my WTF Asylum list, wow this list just keeps getting bigger.' I thought while mindlessly following Sasuke. 'Ha, this must just be a prank…well the king of pranks knows what to do.' in my totally innocent plotting we found ourselves in a empty hallway. 'Perfect!' I glanced over at Sasuke. He was staring outside with pocky hanging out of his mouth.

"Oi, Sasu-chan." I said as cutely as possible. He just looked at me like I had grown two heads. 'Perfect!' I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit onto his pocky. I'm not entirely sure why but we started to play the pocky game. He bit, and then I so on and so forth until our lips touched. We stood there for a few moments like that. It was like the hug, not really romantic in any way just comfortable.

"I think I win." He said pulling his head back. "What do you think?"

"I dunno I've never played the game before, I guess." I was still holding onto him. "Hey Sasuke, what was it like having a family, before the whole thing happened." To be honest I was expecting him to blow up and be all pissy, but he wasn't.

"It was…nice, for the most part. Mom taking care of me, always having some form of treat for me when I got home from school, Dad working buying us practically whatever we wanted, Itachi and I playing tag, hide and seek you know little kid stuff."

"Actually, Sasuke I don't. My family was taken from me when I was five, I was an only child, sure I had friends but I wasn't well liked." I said bringing my hands down to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Why weren't you?"

"Well, I was liked because my family had money, but when that fire started and my parents died everyone stopped liking me. I never complained, and I didn't really want help from anyone, I just wanted a friend, so when I went to school with my cheek marks all the kids called me a demon, a monster. Then I got adopted into the Uzumaki family, my mother's sisters' family and the rest is history."

"Hey, Naruto do you remember our promise that we made when we were kids?"

"Yeah, to be friends for ever, to always have each other's backs. No matter what."

"Do you remember all the fights we got into, with each other, and we other people?"

"How could I forget! 'Member that gang we took out?"

"Please, I took them out, your yo-yo clone power sucked." He said letting me go.

"Bull! It was the greatest thing ever! And it was Shadow clone jutsu!"

"How could it be shadow clone, when they weren't even shadows? You Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"You know what Sasuke." I said jogging ahead of him."

"What!"

"Yo mama so cheap she's on the dollar menu!" I said running. Damn Sasuke could run fast, he was already right behind me and I was sprinting.

"Naruto! Yo mama so fat her size says Oh My God it's coming!"

"Ha, yo mama so fat the last time she saw 90210 was on her scale." Karmas a bitch, I ran right into a wall. Only to hear laughing behind me.

"Yo mama is so stupid she sold her car for gas money." He said and we both became a pair of giggling school girls.

"Oh my god! My eyes Sasuke is laughing!" Gaara said walking up to us.

"Hey, Sasuke, Naruto Tsunade want to see you two, now."

* * *

**An**/ Duh, duh ,dun!

Well yeah, so I know I haven't updated in a little while, but my sister and her husband live in Japan, so making sure their ok took priority.

-Yumi-chan


	7. New room

**A/N **Yeah yeah I know, but hey I freed myself up! I finished Dark Ravens Heart! Only to have to work on this one, looking glass, and my new one Boys Next Door (yes it's yaoi, but it's Akuroku.) So on with the show!  
**Chapter 7:** New room.

"Hey, Sasuke, Naruto Tsunade wants to see you two, now." Kiba said standing next to Gaara. "What did you two do now?"

The walk was a little nerve racking, it wasn't like we were scared…though we did just get into a fight, and Sasuke assaulted my dad…oh god we're screwed.

"Tsunade will see you in a few moments, take a seat." Sakura said, in a place covered in white her hair really stuck out.

"What do you think we're in for?" I whispered to Sasuke.

"Dunno, maybe straitjackets." He said face blank.

"Oh my god that's not even funny!"

"We'll they're actually pretty comfortable, though the crotch strap sucks…and they are self tightening."

"How would you know?"

"Simple, I was put in one a couple of times. Though one was of my own preference, Halloween is fun, when you get a short leave."

"Sasuke, Naruto…Tsunade will see you two now." When we walked in she was strangely happy, either that or the pale yellow made it seem that way.

"Good news Sasuke, since you've been doing so well, you get too moved up to the third floor. Your room will be 337." She said looking through some papers.

"Hey that's next to mine!" I said strangely happy.

"Exactly, Naruto I want you to show him to his new room."

"This'll be great huh Sasuke?" Naruto said walking into the elevator with Sasuke in tow. "You get this great view of the court yard, though you can see the other side's…after all it is a square."

"Yeah, in my old room, I didn't get a window…well I did but it was barred."

"Oh…that sucks."

"It wasn't that bad, the bed was comfy, and it was warm." He said as we stepped out and started to walk down the long hallway. "Wow its quiet."

"Yeah, Iruka said there's basically no one up here."

"So we'll be alone?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said walking over to his room. "This is mine, 336."

"Cool, there carpeted."

"Yep, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you see, people like me and Gaara get linoleum, it's easier to clean for one, two Gaara can't light it on fire, and three for me it doesn't hurt."

"So…that's why you needed a straitjacket?" I said walking into his room and lying on the bed.

"Yep." He said joining me. "It wasn't that bad."

"Seems like it would be." I said putting my head on his chest.

"No, it was, like I said pretty comfy…plus I wasn't kept in one for long." He said wrapping his arms around me. "At least it wasn't a padded room like the fifth floor."

"Hm…you smell good."

"I would hope so. Stay here, I'm tired." He said falling asleep soon after.

I woke up to sound of water running, and music. I think it was E.T. I was tucked under the covers of his bed.

"Ah, you're awake." He said stepping out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and shoulders. He was pretty skinny, but it was healthy with muscle. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I said sitting up. "Why Katy Perry?"

"Don't know, kind of like some of her songs I guess." He said digging through his dresser. "Sort of how I like some random Swedish songs…like Dota."

"Like what?"

"Dota…the original version of pretty rave girl." He said getting dressed.

"Do you have to get dressed in front of me?"

"What are you? A girl? Please we've seen each other naked before, remember when we went swimming and both got dared to race to the middle of the lake naked. And beside I'm not dressed, I just have pants on."

"Whatever, I remember me kicking you ass."

"Please you suck at swimming." He said flopping on the bed.

"Whever."

"Did you just whever me?"

"Whever."

"That's my word! I invented it in 5th grade."

"Really sauke? Just like Hn?"

"Who said you could use my answer for everything. Hn is a universal word of mine."

"Hn."

"Hn." Sasuke said throwing his towel at Naruto's head."

**A/N **so yeah, things are getting good, lol not really.


	8. Big Daddy 13

**A/N **Sorry guys, I know it's really late, but I was moving cross country (from Idaho to Minnesota) and my internet got turned on, on Tuesday. So yeah, we made it though with only two spares (both used), 3 dogs and two cars, not to mention five people. I declare this to be chapter 8: Big Daddy part 1/3.  
On with the…yeah you get the point.

* * *

Poke

Twitch

Poke…poke

"Stop it."

Pause…Poke

"One more time I swear."

Pok…

"What Naruto! What in all that is holy do you want?" Sasuke yelled at the blonde in the Rec room.

"Sasuke…this show sucks, change it pwease?" Naruto said feigning innocence.

"If you don't like it change it yourself." Sasuke said while going back to reading

"Fine. Don't complain to me if you don't like it." Naruto said getting up out of the chair.

"What is this?" Sasuke said looking up at the TV.

"Huh you don't know?"

"Uh, no…"

"It's High School of the Dead, chalk full of Harem, ecchi, and zombie induced gore goodness." Naruto said plopping down.

"You watch ecchi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I remember a blonde who couldn't even say the v-word without getting embarrassed, or the a-word."

"Well…life is all about ass, weather you're kissing it, kicking it, sitting on it or just plain being one." Naruto said eating a handful of cheese fries. (That stuff is so good)

"Hn." Sasuke said glancing over at Naruto.

"Hmph…Dattebayo."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"NARUTO! Come with me right now." Tsunade said with a worried look on her face.

"Baachan, what's wrong?" Naruto said jumping up.

"I'll tell you in my office."

* * *

"What do you mean my real father? I thought he died."

"It seems…that he didn't die. He got out of the house and was hospitalized…then thrown in jail."

"Why…?"

"They…thought he caused it, murder and arson, but he had a retrial with new evidence and now he wants to take you back…to live with him. You being 16 you don't have a say quite yet, but he still has to take the matter to court."

"Can I…can I meet him?"

"In two days."

* * *

"Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke said worriedly once Naruto went back to his room.

"My…my dad, my real dad…he's alive…" Naruto said still confused.

"Naruto that's great!" Sasuke said, his face was happy but his eyes held sadness.

"And he wants to take me back." He said hugging Sasuke.

"That's great."

"Sasuke…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't win? I…I don't want to go back to that house, the whole reason I'm in here is because of my…no Mr. Uzumaki, the bastard."

"Don't worry I won't let that happen…I'll convince my uncle to take the case, he's a great lawyer. How do you know the jerk?"

"He's my mother's older brother."

"Oh…heh, it's always the older brother huh." Sasuke said hugging Naruto closer while kissing the top of his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said sitting on the bed.

"Well…my older brother, Itachi went…crazy and killed my whole family. I guess the trauma made me go nuts and that's how I ended up here. That's the short version."

"Oh…that sucks."

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N oh snap Naruto's real dad!  
yeah, but I apologize for the awful update time, I've been working on Candy Addict for a Full Course my anime/manga…soon to be on Deviant art/Youtube once I get around to animating it…and getting voice actors =/. That and my internet is slow, so short chapters and long updates, once school starts expect me to get back on track, I'm more organized then! Also feel free to state your ideas!


	9. Uncreative title is uncreative

**A/N **well you guys should know the drill by now, three reviews equal next chapter. (I know it's lame to do that but I can keep my stories on track this way =/) Oh and Madara's a little OOC in this part.  
Chapter 9: Big Daddy 2/3

Naruto went to bed that night worrying, what would his dad look like now? He's what 38, 39 now? What if he doesn't win, will he have to go back to that house…or since he'll be eighteen in a under a year will he just be kicked out? Forced to live on the streets…?

"Jeez Naruto calm down." Sasuke said rubbing circles in Naruto's back.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous…what if something bad happens?" Naruto said shaking; in all honesty to say he wasn't vomit ready nervous would be a complete bullshit lie.

"Listen, nothing bad will happen, my uncle said he'll take the case." Sasuke said hugging Naruto to himself.

"Really?"

"Yep, he says he'll take it because he owes me a few birthdays."

"Naruto, your dads here." Tsunade's assistant Sakura said.

Naruto got up and followed her into Tsunade's office, he nearly broke down at seeing his dad, the same blond hair blues eyes. Nothing had changed it seemed.

"Naruto!" Minato said hugging his son. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Naruto said crying. His father was skinnier than he looked. 'Just a side effect of jail' Naruto thought.

"Boy you've gotten taller…and got a little muscle." He said coming out of the hug.

"Yeah, I was five last time I saw you."

"Naruto it wasn't your fault…"

"I know. Sasuke sort of helped me realize that one."

"Sasuke? You mean that Uchiha kid you hated?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah…Hey if it's allowed, want me to show you around?"

"Sure, oh and I tried to sneak in some ramen, but they said it wasn't allowed." He half whispered as they walked out.

"Damnit! I've been having a craving for that ever since I got in here!"

"When aren't you?"

"Good point…Ok so dad this is teme…and Gaara, when did you pop up?"

"Oh when we heard Mr. Uzumaki, came around." Gaara aid shaking Minato's hand.

"Actually it's Namikaze, but whatever, just call me Minato." He said smiling.

"If it wasn't for the hair you too could pass for brothers." Sasuke said. "Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah, hey um I…sort of ran into somebody in jail with that last name, sorry."

"No it's alright."

"Anyway, Dad how about we do a little tour hmmm?" Naruto said breaking the awkward situation.

"We should start with my block." Gaara said.

"No." Naruto and Sasuke both said in unison.

"We start with _my_ room he is after all _my _dad, besides…I think that's really all we can show him."

"Pfffft, whatever."

Naruto and friends lead Minato all through the compound, enjoying themselves as best you could inside of a mental institution, that is.

"So…dad, how do you like the place?" Naruto asked when they were on their way back to Tsunade's office.

"It's…ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"If…no, when I get you back, I'm going to take you out of here."

**A/N **I'm so sorry it's so short! Don't worry the next one will be longer! I promise on Zero's life!


	10. Gomenasai!

Hey guuuuuuyz! Yeah, I know what you're all thinking…

"Like OMG why don't you update?"

or

"Come on bro you've done this authors update thing twice now!"

Or even

"I WANT MY SMUT DANGIT!"

Well, I'm sorry I've been inactive lately. I just can't really think of anything to do with this story. I mean, I rewrote what was going to be a new chapter like 20 times but it just come out kinda crappy. (Which yeah my writing is kinda crappy, but cut me some slack I'm a freshman in high school.) So, I don't want to not finish this story, I just want to know about which direction you guys want it to go in. So, I've thought of three plots

Sasunaru and it carries on with the fluff and Naruto's real dad wins  
or

Sasunaru and Naruto's real dad loses and they get split up  
or

Naruto's real dad wins and they get spilt up

But yeah, those are my three loose ideas, if you have any ideas please feel free to say them!

-Yumi-chan

P.S. Have any of you ever noticed that my first 3-4 chapters of my stories tend to suck hard core? I noticed this while writing Candy Addict for a Full Course, which you should read on my Fiction Press account not your cup of tea? Then check out G.H.O.S.T, an action a gun blazing story with accidental BL undertones! (shameless promotion…)


End file.
